Of Tombstones and Oceans
by HiddenZero
Summary: After his first trip to the Digital world when he was eight, Davis is less than thrilled to be pulled into another "adventure". But maybe, after all this time, he might find the closure he needs.


Davis layed on his back, staring at his digivice with as much hatred and contempt he could muster. The triangular piece of technology stared back, lifeless and void. The digivice was a relic of his past, and proof of his adventures in the digiworld. In the end, he wished he could just forget everything.

"Davish!"

Okay, maybe not everything.

"I'm up Veemon"

"Just one of those days?"

"Yeah"

A blue dragon jumped out of his bed and onto Davis'. Veemon rubbed his partners leg reassuringly and said "It's Okay Davish, it's just another day. You'll get through it. You always do."

"I know. I just... I miss him. Them. I miss them." He wiped his eyes and coughed. He had school in an hour. There was no way in hell he would show up looking like he cried.

Swinging his legs out of his bed,(even though he'd rather stay in his bed forever) he got up and got ready for a shower.

He let the warm water flow over his body, soothing his tense muscles. He scrubbed his chest and arms and everything else, and washed the soap and shampoo off his body. Satisfied, he turned the knob all the way to the left and let the freezing cold drops shock his body fully awake. He scrambled out of the shower, almost slipping in the process, and shut off the water. After cleaning the mess of water on his bathroom floor, he put on his high school uniform.

It had been six years since his first foray to the digital world. At first it had been amazing. He had gained so much. Friends, a partner, a purpose. In the end though.

In the end, it had cost too much.

Davis shook his head to get the remaining water out of his spikey hair. He grabbed his phone and texted a good morning to Mika and the others Digidestined he still kept in contact with. Grabbing his backpack, he took his Digivice out of Veemon's outstretched hands, and waited for the rookie to dedigivolved. Chibomon jumped into his backpack, dug to the bottom where the hole Davis had cut out for him to breathe was, and settled.

He left his room, gave Jun and his parents a kiss on the cheek (something they had done since he first got back from the digital world) and left the apartment with a piece of toast and jam.

It was early October, and the weather had turned chilly, not that Davis minded. His school was within walking distance, and he'd probably make it with about forty minutes, plus homeroom, to sleep. He hadn't been able get a wink of sleep in days.

Mostly because of the anniversary coming up.

Davis forcefully dug his nails into his palms, tight fist forming. A wave of dizziness hit him and he swayed before settling. He stopped, took a deep breath, and started walking again.

"Davish." Chibomon whispered.

He ignored him.

He passed the schools soccer field, looked at the other kids playing, and sighed. He closed his eyes, saw two boys kicking the ball at each other, and shuddered.

He hated soccer.

He forced himself to walk into the school building and sat in his seat in homeroom. All around him, students where talking. Rumors of a new student, or possibly two, filled the air and Davis laughed at them. Just another jack ass in a school full of jackasses. Great.

His forehead hit the desk, and he slept. After 30 minutes, he was woken up by the embodiment of light. Literally.

Kari Kamiya smiled down at Davis Motimiya, excited for the day to come.

"Morning Davis"

"Morning Kari"

She folded her arms and leaned on her desk, her camera hanging from her neck onto the table. "Rough night?"

Looking at Davis' face clearly for the first time that day, she noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Or should I say rough week?"

"Try year." Kari winced, but laughed despite knowing it wasn't really a joke. Davis had a reputation for being a pessimist. Still, he usually dialed back when she was around, most likely because of his crush.

Or at least that's what she thought.

"Believe the stories about a new kid?"

"Yep"

Davis looked away to hide a sneer. "It doesn't really matter. Doubt they'll be interesting."

"C'mon Davis, give them a chance!"

Davis laughed at her.

"C'mon, do it for me."

He looked at her, the same soft yet unidentifiable expression he had looked at her with for years and said. "For you, anything."

She smiled at him, and discreetly scooched her chair away from him. She hated that look. She always got the feeling there was more to it then he let on. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that promised danger, or rather, the protection from it. It made her feel like there was something out to get her. Knowing her history, there probably was.

Homeroom hit too soon, and before either teen knew it, their teacher was standing in front of the classroom ready to prove the rumor of a new kid being introduced true.

"I hope you'll all welcome these two students to our school with open arms."

On that cue, A blond handsome man, and a beautiful purple-haired women, her hair in a French braid, walked into the room. Davis couldn't care less about the blond, it was the women that held his attention. Not because she was beautiful (she was) and not because he was attracted to her (he was). It was because he knew her.

It was Mika.

"My names Takeru Takashi, but everyone calls me T.K. It's nice to meet you all." T.K. bowed.

"And I'm Mika Himika. It's nice to meet you." She bowed deeply, and on the way back up noticed Davis. "Oh Hi Davy! I was gonna surprise you, but um... Surprise!"

"H-hey Mika" His heart hammered inside his chest, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled genuinely.

"Ah, I see you know each other. Mika, you can sit behind Davis, Takeru your behind Kari."

The two made their way to their seats. Mika squeezed Davis' shoulder as she walked by and smiled at him. Takeru almost did the same to Kari.

The day went on as it normally did. While Kari and Takeru caught up, Davis and Mika ignored each other. They both knew what they would do if they didn't (Though neither knew what the other would) so they saved it until they could get somewhere private.

That time seemed to be at lunch.

The students were allowed to roam the courtyard at lunch, and Davis and Mika took full advantage of that. Roughly pulling her behind a tree where neither would be seen, Davis pushed her against the trunk and kissed her, surprised when he realized she had moved to do the same thing.

He pulled away for air, and tried to go in for a second one. He was stopped by a small hand on his (shaking) chest.

Mika's left hand was covering her mouth, muffling any noise she was making. Her shoulders shook and she slid to the ground. Davis was about to panic, wondering if he imagined her reciprocating, before she threw her head back and _laughed_.

"Oh. My. God!" Davis held his hand over his heart, shook. "I thought you were _crying!_ don't do that to me Mika!"

She only laughed harder. After a while, Davis joined her.

"I'm-" she tried to speak, but was interrupted by her giggle-fit. "I'm so sorry! I just- I just" She covered her mouth for a couple of seconds, and started to take deep breaths.

"Okay." She smiled at Davis. "One: We need to work on the kissing. Don't get me wrong, it was great and it was hot, but neither of are experts."

She waited for Davis to stop chuckling to continue. "Two: Will, and his partners are fine. Same thing with Jack"

"And Three: I'm laughing cause I spent all summer planning this, and ended up worrying for nothing." Getting up, she wrapped her arms around Davis and hugged him.

Davis returned it, wrapping his left arm around her waist, and cradling her head.

"I had doubts whether you wanted to do this. I know how he felt about me, and I know how you felt about us. I wasn't sure if after everything..."

"It feels right." he whispered. "I thought I would feel dirty, I don't. I want this. I need this."

Mika raised her head and kissed him, softer this time. After a comforting second, they split apart.

"so, lunch?"

"Lunch."

The two made their way to the eating area.

"So, those two kids that sat next to us..."

"Takeru Takashi, and Kari Kamiya."

"So it is them. The Digidestined Gennai made us avoid."

"Hope and Light."

Mika laughed. "She has no idea who we are."

"Lets keep it that way. Also, where'd you stash Dorimon?"

Mika tapped her purse.

"Oh so he heard us kissing."

A muffled "yep" sounded through her bag.

Davis chuckled. "Don't tell Vee."

The rest of the walk was made in silence. The two ate lunch (making sure to save some for their digimon) and spent the rest of the day talking to each other in class, and holding hands underneath the table.

* * *

Davis stood, his arm touching the books on the shelf, his body blocking Takeru's way out of the library. Mika leaned against the same shelf behind him, reading a book about modern fashion.

"So, how do you know Kari?" The question was mostly to mess with the kid, and partly to keep up the big brother image he had made for himself (or thought he had).

"We went to the same summer camp." Takeru smiled, though Davis could tell the boy was assessing him. Good, the kid needed to keep his senses sharp.

"Play any computer games?"

Mika slammed her book into Davis' back and he yelped. Spinning around, he smirked at her.

"If you wanted attention you could've asked."

She snorted. "Whatever goggle head."

His smirk vanished and she noticed her mistake to late. Davis turned back to Takeru.

"Friends with Tai?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

Davis smiled. "Yeah, we're buds." bored with the conversation, Davis yawned. "Well see ya-"

"Takeru, Tai's trapped in the digital world!" Kari froze, only now realizing who else was amongst the shelves. Davis and Mika tensed.

"Oh h-hi guys." Kari bowed slightly at Mika and Davis, before grabbing Takeru and leaving.

When they were gone Mika asked the dreaded question. "So, we helping?"

Davis was quiet for a moment. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he grabbed his digivice and stared at it, hate bubbling in his gut.

"No, they can handle it."

"But Davi-!"

"Unless the digital world itself directly calls for me, I am not ever going to the world agai-" A blue light came at a nowhere and smashed into his digivice. The triangular device grew to fit his hand better, forming more a T then a triangle.

Davis struggled not to scream.

"Well." Maki frowned at him. "It's call-"

"Shut Up!" He could barely keep his voice low "Just! Shut up!"

"Hey, Hey" Maki grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. It was then, she realized he was crying.

"It's okay Davy." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, and I know it's hard. After what happened to..." She trailed off, her own sorrow settling in. She shook her head and stuffed Davis' face into her shoulders. "I'm sorry, and I know it hurts, but that's why you need to go. Just this once. I won't ask anymore of you."

He shook, and took deep breathes against her shoulder. He pulled away, and Mika wiped his face with her handkerchief.

"Am I good?" he gritted out.

"Your good."

He set his backpack down, took Chibomon out (who immediately snuggled into Davis' arms in an attempt to comfort him) and started towards the computer room, his backpack bunched tightly in his fist. Mika took Dorimon out of her purse and ran after him.

This would be the first time in six years Davis would be going to the digital world.

And he was going to despise every second of it.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter raises a few questions, which is what it' supposed to do. I've changed a lot these past couple of years, and I hope my writing reflects that. I was thinking of rewriting my old story to do it justice, but we'll see about that.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy (or at least became intrigued with) this chapter.**


End file.
